


Lost god

by catthepirate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A lot of cursing, Chickens, F/M, Gods AU, I guess????, M/M, Memory Loss, Sky Factory AU, Weird dreams, especially the narrator, feeding chickens before feeding yourself, like every single person swears at least once, loving chickens more than your entire family, minecraft au, monsters exist, not really - Freeform, this universe doesnt entirely make sense but thats ok, uploading schedule gonna be weird fellas, what do you mean thats not a tag, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catthepirate/pseuds/catthepirate
Summary: Geoff just wanted a normal fucking lifeHe didn’t want to find out jack shit about the missing godHe just wanted to tend to his chickens and mind his own fucking businessWhen a rumour comes out that he can summon the gods using a templeHe of course wanted to prove it wrongHe did not know it would change his simple farmer lifeFuck gods





	Lost god

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE  
> IVE WORKED ON THIS FIRST CHAPTER FOR SO LONG  
> anyways if u see any mistakes comment n ill fix it uwu

Geoff woke up, the golden rays of sun shined into his room and he stretched. Then he got ready for the day, he then started his normal schedule. He hummed a tune and took any eggs from the chicken pen, take out the wood, clear out a space for the magic temple he was building, then make breakfast. Ok so building a magic temple wasn’t apart of his normal schedule but he had a good reason for doing it.   
You see the gods had created their planet. It all started with the god of sun, named Gavin. He paired up with the god life and god of agriculture/order, the god of darkness had helped too. Though not a lot of people knows what he did to help.They had created their planet, gave all of us life. And yet they couldn’t waste a few minutes to think of a name for this damned place!   
When it all got nice and running Gavin the sun god decided he got all mushy mushy with some people, after losing his good friend to age. He offered his new friends the roles of gods. So there were three new gods, the blood mage who was the god of pain/death, the god of war, and the goddess of destruction.  
Now you might be thinking ‘why the bad titles? Why can’t we have all good gods huh?’ or you might actually be a normal human being and just be reading this damn thing but I’ll answer it anyways. You see the way you get chosen for your title or role of god is depending on how you act, or how others see you and what you do. The god of war was created because he was so goddamn angry and wanted to fight fucking everyone who looked at him. The goddess of destruction? It’s pretty self explanatory. The god of pain/death? The dude was a damn bloodmage what do you expect? 

Anyways lately there has been a rumor that if you build a temple dedicated to a certain god, that specific god will come over and grant your wish or answer any question you have. Which Geoff being a reasonable man, calls bullshit on. It’s not that he doesn’t believe in the gods, he seriously does but if they don't have enough time to name the damn planet they made, he doubts they’ll go around like a damn genie granting everyone’s wishes. Plus if it was true we would have a shit ton of more gods running around right? Geoff doubts that there wouldn’t be at least one asshole not wanting to become a god themselves right?  
However his neighbors a damn bloodmage and a herbomancer keep bothering him about it and saying how it is real and Geoff is just a old man who doesn’t believe in magic. Which Geoff is NOT and old man no matter what they say. And he does believe in magic so FUCK them. But he still calls bullshit on this for the reasons stated above. But because they keep fucking annoying him about it he might as well go ahead and do it.  
Because the worst that’ll happen is that it’s true and he gets one wish. 

Which leads us back to here. Geoff building a damn magic house for some god who probably won’t show up because who would. Geoff heaves over wood and stone before taking a break to feed his chickens. Geoff noticed something off about his chickens, he swear to the sun he saw one of them wearing a hat. He shook it off as a silly hallucination and continued to haul things over bricks and shit to to the spot. He spent most of his time building, his determination to get this done was distracting him from what time it was. He barely noticed as the sun started to rise high in the sky and beam down on him making Geoff feel sweaty, sticky and gross. He didn’t hear the crunching of the ground behind him. He did however notice when his asshole neighbour scared the living shit out of him. “AHHH!!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT BITCH WHAT THE FUCK!!!” he turned around hitting Jeremy in the nose “OW WHAT THE FUCK GEOFF!!” Jeremy screamed and held his nose. “WELL IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU FUCKING SCARED THE LIVING PISS OUT OF ME!!” Geoff yelled right back. Jeremy pouted and flipped him off.

“Well whatever whatcha doin’?” Jeremy questioned and started to peek around “Oh? Is geoffrey finally coming around?~” He teased. Geoff just glared at him. “No but I am building this to proof you guys wrong” “aww~ no need to get defensive about it geoffrey!~” Jeremy giggled. “Stop fucking calling me geoffrey” Geoff said coldly, for some reason that name just...ticked him off. He doesn’t even know why. Jeremy shrunk back a little and Geoff felt a little bit of regret “Just fuck off i'm trying to prove you wrong here”

Jeremy immediately grinned and popped back to his usual self “Well geoff first things first you’re going to have to pick a god to make this shrine to y’know” Jeremy teased. Geoff stared into space for a bit and realized that was a good point “For once you’re actually right. But who should I make it to?” Jeremy looked in thought for a bit before putting out “The sun god maybe?” Geoff shrugged “I guess...why though?” Jeremy shrugged “Just putting out ideas man” Geoff looked down at his plans and made adjustments “Alright this could be done in a couple of months or so” Jeremy sighed dramatically “Why don’t you just hire some helpers and get it done sooner” Geoff sighs “I don’t want to waste money on something as ridiculous as this” Jeremy pouts before an idea popped into his head “maybe me and--” “No” “Aww c’mon Geoff, it’ll get done sooner and then you could prove me and Michael wrong without wasting too much time.” Geoff thought for a moment but then shook his head “No sorry Jeremy but I don’t want you or Michael messing with my shit ok? Especially not my chickens” Jeremy shrugged “your loss” Geoff looked up and realized it was getting dark “fuck alright now i just wasted half the day” He sighs and heads inside.

Back inside Geoff makes dinner, feeds the chickens, then eats dinner himself. While he’s eating he thinks about the day and thinks about tomorrow and what he’s going to get done. Geoff cleans his plate and heads straight to bed.

__________________

Geoff runs after (REDACTED) yelling after him, but his words are fuzzy and the figure laughs at how slow he is. Fuck him Geoff isn’t slow (REDACTED) is just running to fucking fast. Geoff finally catches up to him and grabs his arm to turn him around.  
His face is blank...why is it blank? (REDACTED) doesn’t look like this? Or geoff doesn’t think he does….who is (REDACTED) anyways? Geoff thought then he looked up to see that he had disappeared from his grip….Geoff was alone….why was he so sad? Why did it feel like he was missing something? He looked down and found a chicken “well hello there--” the chicken screeches

Geoff wakes up in a cold sweat. “That...was weird…” He gets out of his bed and looks outside...it looks like its just 5:30 or something why was his chickens up?  
They normally scream at 6:00. Geoff shrugged it off as them really wanting to be fed and got up. He grabbed his chicken feed and head out the door.

When he headed out though the sight he saw nearly made him drop his bag. There stood a fully built temple. Geoff put the bag down gently and walked to the entrance. The entrance was an arch and inside was a empty pool in the front and a couple feet behind it was the statue of the sun god holding the sun in one hand and Earth and moon in the other. The solar queen had a two piece what looks like a toga his belly button was oddly more hollow than he thought. There was two holes that led to the empty pool in the front, he assumed water was supposed to be pumped through there and go to the pool. He looked around and saw the stained windows all around depicting the different gods, he walked to the god of life and stared at the window for a while. He felt a weird feeling pulling at him like….like this was familiar it looked so much like-

One of his chickens screamed again and he turned around seeing a note and gemstone he must have missed his first time through. He walked over and read the note   
“Your welcome Geoff  
-your friends Michael and Jeremy  
P.s put the stone in the belly button ;)”  
Geoff looked at the stone and recognized it was Topaz. He let out a snort and walked to the statue again and pressed the stone into the belly button.

He started to bubbling coming from the holes, Geoff looked over and saw a weird thick glowing golden liquid pouring out of the holes. Geoff backed up and tripped into the pool. He saw the liquid coming quick and he jumped up and out of the pool quickly. “What the FUCK did michael and jeremy do?!!” he screamed and watched as the liquid filled a third of the pool. The liquid started to glow brighter in one specific spot and Geoff watched wide eyed as he saw a figure rise out of the liquid. When the figure fully rose out and was now floating above the liquid Geoff immediately recognized it as the sun god as he was posing exactly like the statue behind him.

The god opened his eyes and looked down at Geoff  
“Hello Geoffrey!!” came out a silly british accent…  
That was not what Geoff was expecting…  
__________________________________________

Geoff stared at this being in this room “I-I’m sorry...but who the fuck are you??” The god looked sad about that “Aww Geoffrey don’t be mean!!” he whined and Geoff just stared at the god in utter confusion “Geoffrey you couldn’t possibly forget me!!! Right?..” Gavin stared before gasping sounding hurt “GEOFFREY!! YOU KEPT UP THIS WHOLE FARMER SCHTICK SO MUCH YOU FORGOT US!!!” Geoff grabbed at his ears “ow fuck don't yell so loud” He grumbled  
The god sighed sadly “geoffrey I can't believe you forgot me!! I could believe you forgot everyone else but me!!! I annoyed you everyday”  
Geoff grumbles “well I am starting to get an idea--” the sun god looked down “do you at least know my name?” Geoff looked up at him again “The sun god right? Solar queen?” The sun god shook his head sadly “Geoffrey my name is Gavin” Geoff stared at Gavin “So Gavin...how the fuck do you know my name?” Gavin floated down in front of him and landed. Looking down at him with a face of sympathy. Why the fuck was he looking at geoff like that? Like Geoff was some puppy that was kicked in the stomach. “Geoff I know you may not remember anything and this will come as a shock to you but we have been friends for centuries. You may not know this because we kept it hush hush from everyone else but recently the god of life has gone missing” no no Geoff started to shake his head “No you’re not telling me that--”

Gavin started at Geoff with the most serious face he saw in anyone. He looked a lot more like his murals then. “Geoff…” his voice boomed in Geoff’s head “You are the god of life”

This is really really no longer like a regular day


End file.
